


Come take care of me

by popsodasoftdrink



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Togami Byakuya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kirigiri Kyoko, F/M, Makoto's in heat and Kyoko cares for her boyfriend, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Omega Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsodasoftdrink/pseuds/popsodasoftdrink
Summary: Makoto is in heat. Kyoko takes care of him.





	Come take care of me

After two hours at work, Kyoko and Byakuya were both wondering where on Earth Makoto was. He hadn’t arrived yet and Kyoko was starting to get worried about her boyfriend. He hadn’t been sent on any missions, as far as she knew. Perhaps he had just woken up late, as he frequently does. Or maybe he was sick, but if he was then he would’ve texted her-

As if it was planned, Kyoko’s phone buzzed in her pocket. “Oh, Makoto just texted me,” She announced to Byakuya.

**Naegi <3 <3** **Tuesday, 9:43 am**

_I'm not coming in today_

**Sent** **Tuesday, 9:43 am**

_I can see that. How come?_

**Naegi <3 <3** **Tuesday, 9:44 am**

_ Im in heat pls come take care of me _

**Sent** **Tuesday, 9:45 am**

_ Alright, be there soon. _

Standing up, Kyoko told Byakuya that Makoto was sick (for Makoto’s privacy) and that she was leaving to care for him. Her blond coworker huffed about flu season, but wished both of them well.

When Kyoko arrived at his door, she fished her phone out of her pocket and sent Makoto a message.

**Sent** **Tuesday, 10:00am**

_ I’m here. Is the door unlocked? _

**Naegi <3 <3** **Tuesday, 10:00am**

_ yes _

Entering the room, Kyoko was hit with a wave of warmth. Makoto’s room was set up differently from hers, she noticed. His bathroom door was on the far right wall, and his bed was positioned in the left corner, up against the window.

“Kyoko…” Makoto groaned from where he was curled around a bundle of blankets on the bed, his hips gently rocking against it. Sweat was visible on his forehead.

The sweet omega odor was strong even from where Kyoko was standing across the room and she felt a pang of sympathy go through her. When she stepped forward, Makoto looked up, his eyes just barely blinking open to acknowledge her. His face was alight with sweat and blush, his pupils like saucers due to his heat.

Makoto Naegi was very obviously aroused. Kyoko tried to ignore the ache that formed in her lower regions.

“Are you hot?” She asked instead as she approached the bed. Makoto had buried his face in the blankets again and it took awhile for a response. After receiving a nod, she hesitantly pulled Makoto’s arms away from the bundle and began to unzip his hoodie. She was met with a groan of protest.

“Makoto,” Kyoko explained to him gently, “Your hoodie is soaked in sweat. We need to take it off and get you in the bath.”

After a pause with intense eye contact, Makoto let out a sigh, sat up, and allowed Kyoko to pull off the hoodie. He was acting almost like a stubborn puppy, not that Kyoko would ever tell him. She understood that he felt unwell and was probably just trying to find comfort in anything he could.

After pulling the hoodie off of his arms, Kyoko tossed it into the dirty laundry bin across the room and leaned down to fold the blanket back over Makoto, but he took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her onto the mattress next to him.

Abandoning the bundle of blankets, Makoto had now practically wrapped his entire body around Kyoko. His scent was strong, but it was definitely more bearable than other people she had encountered -- especially Byakuya. The alpha had never heard of suppressants, it seemed.

“Makoto?” Kyoko asked as she wrapped a hand around him to pat his sweat-soaked back. “Are you alright?”

“I hurt all over, Kyoko…” Makoto whimpered as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. His damp hair tickled her chin.

However, when Kyoko felt something hard poking her thigh, it suddenly became clear that Makoto might not have meant what she thought he meant when he texted her, ‘Come take care of me.’

Something about that boosted Kyoko’s confidence, so much so that she reached a hand down and cupped the crotch of Makoto’s pants. She relished in how he keened, bucking up into her palm at a feverish pace.

Already, Makoto was panting hot breaths against her neck and collar, thrusting into her hand. Kyoko noticed how slick his pants were, dampening her glove. Her entire core throbbed. She reached her other hand into her skirt and began to play with herself.

“You’ve really been aching to be fucked, huh?” She murmured into Makoto’s ear.

“Y-Yes!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help with that later. I’ll wear our thickest strap-on, and then I’ll fuck your little ass. Imagine that huge cock filling you up, then milking you dry. You’ll be sore for days-”

Makoto’s cock twitched and he came with a cry. He thrusted against her through his orgasm, spreading slick and cum against her thighs and hand through his jeans. The feeling caused Kyoko to also achieve orgasm, arching her back and bucking her hips just slightly into her own fingers.

When they had both come down from their highs, they lay panting against one another.

“How do you feel?” Kyoko whispered to Makoto, who had nuzzled himself into her chest.

“‘M sleepy… and I feel sticky.” Makoto mumbled, shifting irritably. 

Kyoko could feel the sticky slick and cum on her glove, but she ignored it to pull Makoto closer. He yelped when her cold, wet hand touched his warm back, but he quickly relaxed and let out a deep sigh.

“We’ll clean up later.”


End file.
